


Remus is a Good Parent

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, He's a tired wine mom, Human!Deceit, Human!Remus, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, deceit's name is declan, demon!virgil, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Remus found a smol demon rummaging through his garbage and decided to make him his little harbinger of destruction. Declan the tired wine mom is not pleased with his roommate’s antics
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	Remus is a Good Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: What if demon baby Virgil was adopted by Remus?

Virgil threw a roll of red streamers into the air, giggling with excitement. Remus clapped his hands proudly, asking, “Now what do you say?”

“Death and destruction to all!” The toddler shouted with a lisp, his many eyes wide with delight. Remus cooed, pulling him in tightly for a hug. “That’s my dark terrifying son!” Declan walked in, mumbling a quiet “I’m home” before looking into the living room to see the mess that his roommate and son had created.

All the cushions and pillows that had previously been tidily placed onto the couches were now on the ground, every single one of them. Blankets had been taken from the living room, the bedrooms, and probably even the neighbors’ and now formed the most grandiose pillow fort he had ever seen. There were chocolate handprints on the walls, confetti everywhere—who gave Remus that confetti and are they in stabbing range—as well as the streamers littering the ground. Virgil turned to face him, Declan seeing that his face had war-paint on it, which he hoped was just ketchup or red paint and not what it really looked like.

He let out a long, tired sigh. “I see that leaving you alone with him was a really _brilliant_ idea.” Remus whined.

“Aw come on, he’s having fun!” Virgil picked up the last roll of streamers, sticking his tongue out with concentration. As Declan opened his mouth, Virgil threw, the roll flying through the air at him. He hissed at the demon child. The demon child hissed back. This was how they communicated. Declan walked through the mess of a living room into the kitchen, dropping off the groceries and saying, “I’m putting away the groceries, you clean up that mess.”

“Define “clean up”.” Declan’s eye twitched. “Figure it out.”

Remus let out a huff of breath, turning to Virgil, who was looking into the kitchen with a confused face. “Well, I’m sorry buddy, but you need to start pulling your weight.” Virgil gave him a confused, somewhat scared look, before coughing. A puff of smoke left his lips. Remus blinked in bewilderment. Virgil coughed again and a small flame came out. “Oh my Satan you can breathe fire.” Virgil giggled nervously. Remus picked him up, cackling a bit, before shouting, “Let’s burn this place to the ground!” Declan froze, before running into the living room, shouting, _“Remus! No!”_


End file.
